dragon rouge, dragon bleu
by ylg
Summary: deux one shot, Zuko centric :: 1er volet : Un dragon rouge et un dragon bleu tournoient inlassablement dans son esprit. 2ème : Des cartes et des plans pour naviguer dans ce monde étrange. ::gen::
1. deux dragons

et c'est là que je m'aperçois que je n'avais jamais publié ce one-shot écrit il y a presque 5 ans maintenant ! sans doute qu'à l'époque il ne tenait pas dans le recueil « flammèches » ( /s/7087297) ?

 **Titre :** Dragon rouge Dragon bleu  
 **Auteur :** ylg  
 **Base :** Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
 **Personnage :** Zuko  
 **Genre :** gen/un pilipoil angsteux  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Disclaimer :** propriété de Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

 **Thème :** « le yin et le yang » pour 6variations  
 **Continuité :** saison 3  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~700

oOo

Dans l'attente du "jugement" des Vrais Maîtres du Feu et de leurs enseignements, Zuko s'imaginait bien de choses… mais pas ce qui est vraiment arrivé.

Deux dragons, rouge et bleu, dansent autour de lui de d'Aang. Vision fascinante en soi… et ce qu'il y voit lui-même ?

 _Je les ai déjà vus avant. Je les connais déjà._  
 _Mais de quand, dans quelles circonstances…_  
 _Je crois que je les ai vus en rêve._  
 _Dans des délires de fièvre. Il y a longtemps… À Ba Sing Se, à l'époque des grands troubles intérieurs, avant de choisir la vraie voie ?_  
 _…comme disait mon oncle._  
 _Et maintenant je sais. J'en suis sûr._

Le dragon bleu lui rappelle… l'adversité : la couleur des Tribus de l'Eau, le froid, et aussi le feu et les éclairs d'Azula.  
Le dragon rouge a la couleur de sa nation : d'où il vient, la chaleur, le souvenir des robes de sa mère, son cher passé dont il est séparé.  
Vu ainsi, le bleu est la couleur de l'antagonisme et le rouge des forces positives. Pourtant, les deux ont leur importance. Il y a deux dragons, qui dansent _ensemble_ , identiques. Les choses ne sont pas si simples.  
Avec un nouveau regard il ne voit plus de l'opposition entre ces deux couleurs mais leur union. Ces dragons ne s'affrontent pas mais sont en harmonie. Ils célèbrent la beauté de la vie.

Vraiment, ou imagine-t-il des choses ? Peu importe, ici et maintenant. L'important c'est qu'il voit là le symbole qu'il a besoin de voir : le dualisme, le yin et le yang, les deux forces complémentaires. L'une ne vient pas sans l'autre.

Ça lui rappelle ce qu'il a appris des rouleaux dans les Catacombes du Dragon : sa propre dualité inhérente. Ses arrière-grands-pères… Et maintenant qu'il y pense, il y a déjà eu deux autres dragons qui lui tournoyaient autour : Fang le dragon domestique de l'Avatar Roku et la monture capturée par Sozin.

Alors qu'ils suivent cette danse, Zuko ne peut qu'espérer que son dragon partenaire est le rouge. Mais alors, cela fait du bleu celui d'Aang, de l'Avatar, et si l'on considère le bleu comme négatif… ça n'est pas ainsi que ça devrait se passer ! À moins que…

Le bleu est la couleur des éclairs que manient son père et sa sœur, et aussi son cher oncle Iroh, qui lui a enseigné la technique pour les rediriger qui lui a sauvé la vie. Et le rouge est la couleur du sang versé, et de la cicatrice qui marque son visage, la honte gravée dans sa chair. Il doit y avoir d'autres exemples encore mais aucun qui lui viennent à l'esprit dans l'immédiat. À ce moment, il n'y a que la danse du rouge et du bleu l'un avec l'autre.

S'il s'arrête quand même au bleu négatif et au rouge positif, à l'Avatar Roku bon et au Seigneur du Feu Sozin mauvais ? Non, ça ne marche pas ainsi. Il y a toujours au moins un peu de chaque en chacun. Les deux existent ensemble. Le tout est de trouver l'équilibre ; l'un ne peut jamais totalement éclipser l'autre. C'est bien cela ?

Ils tournoient ensemble, l'un autour de l'autre, comme sur le point toujours de se fondre l'un en l'autre et pourtant sans jamais vraiment se toucher.

Voilà sa vie représentée devant ses yeux : la lutte continuelle entre bien et mal. Son passé : les deux côtés de sa famille ; il ne doit pas tenir sa « bonté » nouvelle pour acquise mais se rappeler qu'il aura toujours à la conquérir, d'entre ses deux côtés. Il est à la fois le fils de sa mère et de son père.

Et il y a également son avenir : parce qu'il devrait en être de même pour sa sœur. Elle aussi est née d'Ursa et d'Ozai. Il doit y avoir du bon comme du mauvais en Azula, même si elle exprime principalement du mauvais.

S'il est un dragon rouge, elle un dragon bleu… Sont-ils condamnés à se mesurer l'un à l'autre sans que l'un prenne le dessus, leurs rôles définis, et n'y a-t-il pas d'espoir pour elle à moins qu'ils n'échangent de place ?

Non.

Le rouge et le bleu vont ensemble et ne sont pas séparables. Il lui faudra pourtant vaincre Azula, mais quand il l'affrontera il devra faire en sorte de ne pas la tuer. Elle reste sa sœur. Et il ne veut pas non plus lui ressembler. Si elle est cruelle, il devra montrer de la compassion.

Il ne doit pas oublier et accepter qui il est. Bien sûr. Et ces dragons ici et maintenant le lui rappellent. Ils sont un symbole ; pas un présage, encore moins une ordonnance.  
Son destin, entre les deux chemins possibles, sera toujours de son propre choix.


	2. des lieux et des façons étranges

**Titre :** _Strange and stranger ways_  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Avatar: the Last Airbender  
 **Personnage :** Zuko  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Bryke & Nick, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « maps » ( _cartes_ ) pour genprompt bingo  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** saison 1  
 **Note :** d'abord écrit en anglais puis (re)traduit en français  
 **Nombre de mots :** 750+

oOo

Zuko a l'occasion de voir de nombreuses cartes du monde, en tout genres, ces dernières années.  
Enfant, il a appris ses leçons de géographie avec diligence. Il connaît la topographie de la Nation du Feu, toutes ses îles et leurs ressources, de même pour les parties les plus importantes du Royaume de la Terre, et les bouts qu'ils en ont arraché et qui sont devenu des colonies bien méritées.  
Il se représente aisément une vie globale du monde ; il y pointe les zones où les Tribus de l'Eau, leur ennemis, se tapissent, et aussi, là où les quatre Temples de l'Air se dressent toujours. À ses yeux, les armées de Sozin auraient dû les raser plutôt que les laisser là comme un phare, comme un témoignage de l'existence et de l'éradication de cette culture maudite – et avec ça, il n'y aurait plus lieu pour le souvenir de son échec ici.  
Il en a soigneusement exploré les ruines, espérant y trouver l'Avatar, sans succès. De là, il est parti toujours plus loin, s'accrochant à la moindre piste qu'il pouvait trouver.

Depuis qu'il a commencé cette quête, il a eu l'occasion d'en apprendre beaucoup sur sa propre Nation et sur le reste du monde. Il a écumé chaque coin de terre qui pouvait avoir le moindre intérêt, et en prime plusieurs qui n'en avait absolument aucun, il a vu tellement d'endroits étranges dans ces pays étrangers…  
Il a pu se faire sa propre impression de ces pays, tout étonné de les trouver si différents de ce qu'il avait appris autrefois. Évidemment, ces gens s'habillent et construisent leurs maisons et elur ville d'une façon différentes et parlent avec un accent différent de ce qu'il connaissait chez lui, mais ça il s'y attendait. Plus étonnant, ils sont plus fiers qu'attendu, et se tiennent en travers de sa route au lieu de s'aplatir devant la volonté de sa Nation.  
Mais la première et peut-être la plus étrange de choses qu'il découvre au cours de ses voyages, c'est que les autres peuples voient le monde d'une façon différente, et donc, ont leurs façons différentes de construire et dessiner les cartes à l'aide desquelles il s'efforce de trouver un chemin à travers ce monde étrange.  
À première vue elles diffèrents déjà dans les jeux de couleurs et les calligraphies utilisés, qui leur donnent tout de suite cet air étranger, et en y regardant de plus près, de nouvelles différences, bien plus étonnantes, sautent aux yeux.

Les autres nations centrent le monde autour de leur propre coin de terre et s'orientent à l'aide de repères différents, dans des directions différentes. Parfois la Nation du Feu n'apparaît pas du tout sur leurs cartes ! Et qu'est-ce qui fait qu'un peuple placera le haut de sa carte là où le soleil se lève, et d'autres plutôt au zénith ?  
Tout cela est tellement étrange, et pourtant, Zuko a appris à naviguer en suivant toutes ces étrangetés. Il sait tracer une route à l'aide de ces cartes, si bizarrement dressées qu'elles soient, et ajuster le cap en cours de route, en se fiant au ciel, de jour comme de nuit. Il sait utiliser les étoiles comme le soleil pour connaître sa position et pointer sa destination. Il peut placer avec précision sur sa carte du monde toutes les apparitions de l'Avatar dont il a eu vent, et il se met en devoir d'explorer la véracité de chacune. Il en raye ensuite les fausses et tente de donner un sens à une trajectoire qui n'en a pourtant aucun.  
Ce barbare d'Avatar est complètement fantasque et met en l'air sa représentation mentale du monde.  
Pourtant, Zuko n'abandonnera pas. Il parviendra à traquer, surpasser et capturer cet Avatar si fuyant. Et il rentrera chez lui !

Il connaît par cœur le tracé des côtes de son pays même s'il n'a plus le droit de le réclamer comme sien pour l'instant, les ports où son bateau et son équipage sont tolérés mais où lui-même n'a pas le droit de débarquer, et il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il ne voie en esprit le phare brillant, brûlant, de la capitale où ils n'ont absolument pas le droit d'aborder, sous peine d'un déshonneur encore plus grand… et de mort. Il a parcouru le monde en tous sens et si loin qu'il s'en trouve, il peut toujours la sentir, cette flamme qui l'attire, qu'il désire et craint à la fois. Il s'y est affreusement brûlé autrefois et n'a plus le droit d'en approcher… pour l'instant. Mais un jour, un jour prochain, les dessins sur sa carte formeront un tracé clair et net et il pourra planter un drapeau victorieux à l'endroit où il aura capturé l'Avatar.  
Puis il rentrera droit chez lui et rien ne l'arrêtera, ni vent ni marée ni tempête masquant le soleil et ballotant son navire, ni nuit noire sans lune ni étoiles. Il a longtemps erré, et la route devant lui est encore bien longue, mais sur ce dernier voyage, il sait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne se perdra plus jamais : la route est gravée – brûlée – sur l'intérieur de ses paupières.


End file.
